Toilet tissue roll dispensers can be of two types. They can be positioned in a recess in a wall or the dispenser can extend outwardly from a wall. In either case the dispenser is constructed wherein, either on the sides of the recessed wall mounted dispenser or on arms of the dispenser extending outwardly from a wall, there are oppositely aligned sockets for receiving a mounting assembly which supports the roll of the toilet tissue.
Presently used mounting assemblies for a roll of toilet tissue with a carboard core consist either of a wooden spindle that extends through the cardboard core or a pair of arbor members inserted into the cardboard core. The wooden spindle has two telescoping ends which are inserted into the oppositely aligned sockets. The pair of arbor members are similar in that each arbor member rather than having a telescoping end consists of a plunger telescoped in a bore in a housing, which plunger has a nib adapted to be received in the oppositely aligned sockets, and a compression spring for urging the plunger outwardly relative to the housing.
In both instances problems arise in removing the cardboard core after the toilet tissue roll is used up. To remove the wooden spindle or the arbor members from the oppositely aligned sockets in the dispenser one must insert a finger on each side of the roll to attempt to compress either the telescoping part of the wooden spindle or the plunger apparatus of the arbor.